


Cornflowers

by hulksbxnner



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, In Denial, Love Confessions, M/M, chuck is cute, frypan is helpful, minho is awkward, pure fluff, request, thomas is awkward, thomas is in a river in egypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulksbxnner/pseuds/hulksbxnner
Summary: When you wake up in a moving elevator leading up to a Glade full of people you don't know with no memory of your previous life, it's almost like being reborn, or resurrected. Nothing from your previous life matters, you are a new person, with a new personality and a new attitude. You get your name and that's it.Everything happens for the first time again. Your first time seeing the sun rise because you can't remember if you ever got up early enough to see one before the maze. Your first time picking a flower because flowers might not have even grown in your old town. Your first time getting a crush because you couldn't even remember your friends from your previous life, never mind someone you had a crush on.And God does Thomas hope he never had to experience the pain of a crush in his previous life.





	Cornflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Request sent in by je-tombe-amoureux-de-toi on Tumblr.

**Request: Can you write a one-shot that takes place in the 1st book where Teresa never came and things go on as normal and Thomas falls in love with Newt but doesn't know what to do, so he asks people around the glade (Chuck, Frypan, Alby, Ect...) how to woo him?**    


**_I think I may have strayed very slightly from your request, I hope you enjoy it anyway!_**    


   
When you wake up in a moving elevator leading up to a Glade full of people you don't know with no memory of your previous life, it's almost like being reborn, or resurrected. Nothing from your previous life matters, you are a new person, with a new personality and a new attitude. You get your name and that's it.

Everything happens for the first time again. Your first time seeing the sun rise because you can't remember if you ever got up early enough to see one before the maze. Your first time picking a flower because flowers might not have even grown in your old town. Your first time getting a crush because you couldn't even remember your friends from your previous life, never mind someone you had a crush on.

And God does Thomas hope he never had to experience the pain of a crush in his previous life.

The first sunrise Thomas ever saw seemed to reflect perfectly off of golden hair, and the first flower he picked he proceeded to pluck the petals off praying that the last one wouldn't land on "...he loves me not". All because of his first giant, pain-in-the-ass, crush on the second in command.

Thomas constantly felt like a deer in the headlights when around Newt. He was petrified that Newt would somehow figure it out, and confront him about it. Thomas had only been there 4 months and he did not need to be crushed with embarrassment this early on.

So Thomas, being the ambitious soul he is, decided he was going to tell Newt about it, before he found out himself. He was going to make it romantic, make it so special and sweet that maybe Thomas could be worthy of Newt's affections, and no longer just the Greenie that bolted into the Maze within his first week.

Until Thomas hit a roadblock. He had no idea how to do that. He couldn't remember if he was romantic in his past life but his best guess was no as while running through the maze trying to think of ideas for his big confession to Newt, he came out completely dry.

Did they even do this kind of thing in the Glade? The system was so well oiled that Thomas doubted anyone wanted something as inconvenient as feelings get in the way off trying to figure out how to escape. But Newt was so loved by all the other Gladers, surely one of them has had to have a crush on Newt before- Thomas figured.

"What's the matter with you today, greenie?" Thomas was startled out of his thoughts by Minho. Who had jogged up next to him.

"What?"

"Your head's been in the shucking clouds all morning, what's going on?" Minho looked at Thomas expectantly, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it" Thomas nervously stuttered, not making eye contact, and focusing on his breathing while keeping up a steady jogging pace.

"Hold on" Minho suddenly put his hand across Thomas' chest and they both came to a stop "You're nervous, why are you nervous? You better tell me what's going on Thomas"

"Alby's going to be pissed that we're coming back late..." Thomas tried desperately, but Minho continued to stare at him and he knew that Minho wasn't going to let this go.

With a deep sigh, Thomas' eyes dropped to the floor and he started to rub his hands together nervously.

"I kind of-sort of... possibly.... might have a small.... small crush on... someone in the Glade"

"ah..."

"yeah..."

An awkward silence settled between the two, neither one wanting to look at the other, and Thomas' face burned with embarrassment.

"Well...um, you know I'm probably not the kind of guy to talk to about this stuff, um- I bet Chuck would be helpful, he's into all that feelings shit, but I –uh- I support you? And I'm here for you and uh... stuff" Minho helplessly placed a hand on Thomas' shoulder, and they both very much doubted they had ever felt this awkward before.

"Um, thanks... Minho" Thomas said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Maybe we should head back now, wouldn't want Alby up our asses about being late" Minho suggested quickly.

"Good idea"

They ran back in silence.

_____________________________________________________________________

Thomas almost moaned in ecstasy as lunch time arrived, and he was practically bouncing on the spot as he waiting in line, bowl in hand, for Frypan to scoop him some of his god sent cooking.  

Thomas grinned as Frypan dumped a large ladleful of soup into his bowl.  

“God, Frypan I could marry you” Thomas marveled, bringing his bowl up to his nose to sniff the intoxicating aroma.  

“Well I’m free anytime after three, dress nicely” Frypan laughed with a wink.  

“Bring the soup, or we’re over” Thomas joked back. 

“Oh I’ll bring the soup, and our nights will be filled with blissful chicken stock and hot, vegetable passion!” Frypan threw his arms dramatically, gesturing to Thomas with his ladle.  

Thomas chuckled and moved to sit at a table, waving goodbye to Frypan. Suddenly, Thomas stopped. He turned on his heal and speed walked back to Frypan.  

“How do you do that?”  

Frypan looked at Thomas with utter confusion.  

He raised an eyebrow at Thomas and replied “How do I do what? Be such an amazing cook or be such an amazing person?”  

“That! How do you do that? You’re so good at... talking to people” Thomas was struggling on how to explain himself.  

“... talking to people. I’m sure a lot of other people here know how to talk to people Thomas, it’s not just me.”  

“No, no. What I mean is you talk so confidently like you know exactly what to say. How do you do it?” Thomas was desperately trying to get Frypan to understand.  

Frypan continued to look at Thomas with confusion written on his face, until his face suddenly broke out into a smile.  

“Oh” Frypan said quietly.  

Thomas took a step back, “why are you smiling, it’s creepy why are you doing that?”  

“Oh this is good” Frypan’s smile grew wider.  

“What? What do you mean?” Thomas was thoroughly creeped out.  

Frypan leaned forward, and beckoned Thomas closer to him.  

“You like someone” Frypan whispered into Thomas’ ear.  

Thomas’ eyes widened, and he pulled away, looking at Frypan with disbelief. 

“What?! Frypan that’s... that’s so... what do you even... I mean what even gave you that idea?” Thomas spluttered, as his ears and neck flushed red, and he laughed nervously.  

“Go on then, who is it?”  

“Who is what? There isn’t anyone, dude”  

Frypan just started at Thomas, an eyebrow raised with a knowing look on his face.  

“Okay, fine” Thomas sighed.  

“It’s Newt” he said, in barely a whisper.  

Thomas didn’t dare look at Frypan, for fear of what his reaction would be.  

“Of course! I should have seen it” Frypan sounded excited.  

“What do you mean, ‘should have seen it’?”  

“Well you guys kinda hit it off right away, on the first day” Frypan was smirking at Thomas.  

“Yeah but Newt’s nice to everyone, I wasn’t special” Thomas looked to the ground, sounding slightly disappointed at his own statement.  

“Listen, I’ve been here a long time, Newt was different with you. Trust me.” Frypan placed a hand on Thomas’ shoulder, and smiles kindly at him.  

Thomas returned the smile, appreciating that Frypan would always be the one to try and cheer Thomas up, he’s a good friend.  

“So, you want to learn how to flirt with the guy from the master?” Frypan said, pulling back and breaking the tender moment, going back to his usual, charming self.  

“Yeah” Thomas laughed, a little self-consciously.  

“Listen Thomas, like I said you guys obviously have serious chemistry. If you want to expand your relationship with Newt he probably won’t appreciate you trying to change yourself for it. As cheesy and boring as it sounds, you really just need to be yourself.”  

“But, me ‘being myself’ usually results in me being a blushing, stuttering mess when I’m around him” Thomas exasperated.  

“Well, it’s worked so far, right?”  

Thomas smiled at Frypan, “Yeah I guess you’re right”  

“Now, go get ‘em” Frypan winked and Thomas and gently nudged him away.  

Thomas grinned, and started walking towards the fort, which is where he was pretty sure Newt was sitting at the top at. Thomas was confident, he was ready, and he was going to...  

“Hey Thomas!” Suddenly, Chuck stepped in front of Thomas.  

“Oh, uh, hey Chuck” Thomas replied.  

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Chuck furrowed his brows. 

“I’m just off to see Newt, I have to speak to him about something” Thomas said, as nonchalantly as he could.  

Chuck looked at him for a second, before puffing up his chest and announcing, “Well, you’re going to need flowers first”.  

“I-“ 

Before Thomas could say anything, Chuck cut him off.  

“I know why you’re going to see Newt, Thomas. I’m twelve, I’m bored and you’re obvious. I know you like him” Chuck grinned, slyly.  

Thomas had decided if he was going to admit his feelings to Newt, he should stop denying them to everyone else.  

“Okay then, what flowers does Newt like?”  

Chuck grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the patches of flowers surrounding the walls of the maze.   
———————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas stood at the bottom of the fort, trying to get his breathing under control. He gripped the stems of the blue cornflowers that Chuck had recommended desperately trying to calm his nerves.  

The setting was perfect, the moon was beginning to rise high in the sky, the lively gladers had settled into a gentle buzzing as people began settling down for the night, and the cool wind was gently swaying the trees.  

Thomas straightened out his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to style it slightly. Everything was in place, but Thomas still couldn’t muster up the courage to climb the fort.  

“Well, are you coming up or are you just going to stand there all night?” Newt’s gentle voice startled Thomas, and his cheeks burned as he realised that Newt knew he was there.  

Thomas started to climb up the fort, and stepped slowly towards Newt when he reached the top.  

“Hey, Tommy” Newt’s pretty smile sent Thomas’ heart fluttering.  

“Hi” Thomas replied, a little awkwardly.  

Thomas stood a good few feet away from Newt, looking uncomfortable in his own skin, not knowing what to do with himself.  

“Blue cornflowers, they’re my favourite” Newt turned his body to face Thomas and nodded his head at the flowers.  

“Yeah, I know. I mean... um that’s why, I uh....” Thomas sighed at his stammering, and reached the flowers out towards Newt. 

“They’re for you”.  

Newt took the flowers and brought them up to his nose, smiling and closing his eyes at the scent.  

“Thank you Tommy, they’re beautiful”  

‘You’re beautiful’ Thomas thought to himself.  

“Listen, Newt, i uh, having something I would like to tell you”  

“Of course, you can tell me anything”.  

Thomas took a deep breath, and turned to look out over the edge of the fort, Newt turned around as well, but his eyes stayed planted on Thomas.  

“Since being here, you’ve become one of my best friends...” Thomas started. 

“Likewise, Tommy” Newt replied. 

“I don’t feel quite so... overwhelmed when I’m with you. I have hope for us when I’m with you” Thomas took a step closer as he said this.  

Newt didn’t reply this time, he just looked at Thomas and smiled, encouraging him to go on.  

“And sometimes, when I look at you, I feel like we’ve always known each other. And I guess in a way we have, but I feel... something. A connection, like, we just kind of... go together?” Thomas was started to kick himself, as his nervousness grew, his ability to speak to Newt began to decline.  

“I’m sorry, I’m not very good at-“ 

“Tommy” Newt cut Thomas off. “Look at me”.  

Thomas slowly turned to look at Newt, and he saw a smile on his face.  

Newt reached his hand up to Thomas cheek, and he stroked his thumb across it gently.    
Newt then began to lean in closer to Thomas, and Thomas’ heart rate increased so much he was sure it was probably humming at this point. Thomas cautiously brought his hand up to Newt’s waist, and he leaned in as well until their foreheads were touching.  

“Is this Okay?” Newt whispered. 

Thomas nodded, before taking a leap of faith and connecting his lips to Newt’s. The kiss was short, and sweet, but it caused butterflies to erupt in the stomachs of both boys, and they both pulled each other just a little bit closer. 

Thomas pulled back, and looked at Newt. He was sure Newt had never looked as beautiful as he did right now. With the cool wind pinching his pink cheeks, and the glow of the moon shining off of his untamed hair. 

“I feel the connection too” Newt continued stroking Thomas’ cheek, and he wrapped his other arm around Thomas’ neck.  

They stood in each other's arms for a minute, before a cheering erupted from below them.    
Startled, Thomas and Newt jumped apart, and looked over the edge, to see a crowd of gladers standing at the bottom of the fort, all cheering and whooping.    
Thomas and Newt looked over at each other, wide eyed, before both bursting into laughter.    
Thomas threw his hand over Newt’s shoulder, as the sounds of laughing, cheering and whistling erupted into the night.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little different to the usual type of writing I like to do. There is probably a lot of criticism to be said about this piece, however if it is constructive then I would be more than happy to hear from you in the comments!
> 
> If you enjoyed this and wish to send in a request, my ask box is always open on Tumblr, my username is brodie-shankster, and I will gladly do your request!


End file.
